


Club

by drhotson



Category: Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drhotson/pseuds/drhotson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader/Martin fic with Martin staring at you at a club. You can't resist him. Shenanigans happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [albionheartbreakers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/albionheartbreakers/gifts).



> This is my first time writing (ok, first time posting) a fic, so not entirely sure about the procedure. Especially when dealing with real people. Do I need a disclaimer? Well, I obviously don't own Martin Freeman. Only Martin (and possibly Amanda Abbington) own Martin, so...yeah. Idea for this fic came from the picture of Martin that is my profile picture.

You see him staring at you. His expression is intense, eyebrows raised as he stares at you. He’s wearing a black jacket, blue shirt. His hands are in his pockets, his hair swept to the side. Your friends drag you to the bar for another drink, laughing at some story and stumbling slightly, aching feet in heels and just a little bit to drink. You feel his stare burning into your back.

You keep glancing back at the man by the wall. He’s still staring, and you should be a little scared. Should probably mention it to your friends. But there’s something about him. So you keep quite. Keep glancing over. You glance again, and he smirks at you. Embarrassed by your instant reaction to that smirk, you quickly look away.

You try to involve yourself in the conversation with your friends, but it swirls around you, just noise. You glance at him again. He’s still staring, still smirking. He tilts his head back, still casually leaning against the wall. You hesitate, look away. Look back. He raises an eyebrow, clearly questioning. You bite your lip, look back at your friends, tells them you’re going to the restroom. You leave, casually make your way over to him.

You get to the wall, stand awkwardly in front of him. He smiles. You’re enthralled in an instant. He says his name is Martin, asks for yours. Asks if you want to leave with him. No hesitation anymore, you say yes. He doesn’t let go of your hand as you both head out of the club.

As soon as the door closes you’re pressed against it by him, his hands around your waist, your fingers in his hair. He’s kissing you, tastes of the beer he had at the club, his tongue hot and wet against yours. His hands are sliding under your dress, caressing your thighs, and he lifts you up against the door. You gasp, and his mouth moves to your neck, kissing and nipping along your sensitive skin.

You grab his hair, pulling on it to bring his mouth back to yours. He smiles against your lips, takes a firmer grip on the back of your thighs, and lifts you off the door. You instinctively wrap yourself around him, legs around his waist and arms around his neck. He carries you down the hallway, stopping every now and then to lean you against a wall, tongue invading your mouth and twining around your own. Suddenly, he lets go, and you fall onto a bed.

You look up, and he’s taking off his jacket, strips out of his shirt, the garments falling to the ground. He bends down, unties his shoes, taking them off along with his socks. Looks back up. He stares at you, eyes dark, as he unbuttons his jeans. Your breathing picks up again as you stare back, taking in his firm chest, gaze sliding lower along with the jeans and boxers falling off his hips. He kicks off the clothes, stands straight and you take a good look.

He smiles, comes over to the bed where you’re sitting, starts taking off your dress. You let him, smiling back, and then the dress is off, your bra and panties going quickly afterward. He tumbles you down on the bed, sliding his naked body against your as he kisses you.

His fingers are tracing your body, leaving small twinges of pleasure and heat all over your skin. You do the same, gliding your fingers over his stomach, his chest, smoothing over his back. His mouth leaves yours, nips and sucks at your neck. You gasp, and his mouth moves down, taking in a nipple. You moan, his fingers tracing down your body. He pushes his fingers into you, sucking on the other nipple. You gasp and moan, arching into his body.

His fingers are thrusting in and out, making you crazy, and just when the pleasure is about to crest, he pulls his fingers out. You whine and he chuckles, climbing off the bed and grabbing his jeans from the floor. He pulls out a condom from one of the pockets and climbs back onto the bed. He rips on the package and rolls the condom onto his cock.

Your breathing has picked up again in anticipation as you watch. Done, he looks at you. You smile and spread your thighs, a clear invitation. He smiles at that and climbs back over you, kissing you again, and you feel him enter you. You gasp, arching up into his body, as his hard length fills you.

His hips roll, thrusting into you, and you groan, gripping his back hard. You cling to him as he moves inside you, panting and moaning at the feeling. You pull on his hair until you can get to his lips, kissing him frantically as the pleasure builds, racing up your spine and leaving you breathless. The pleasure abruptly peaks and you cry out, clutching onto his back. You feel him thrust and then stiffen, his own pleasure reaching its climax.

He comes down, panting, holding himself above you so as not to crush you. He finally shifts, slides out of you, pulling of the condom and tying it before throwing it away. He comes back to the bed, lying next to you, his face turned towards yours and a satisfied smile on his lips.

“So,” he says, “are you free tomorrow?”

You smile back and cuddle into him, his arms surrounding your body and pulling up the covers. His fingers carding through your hair is the last thing you remember before falling asleep.


End file.
